The invention relates to a sealing arrangement and more particularly to seals for sealing openings in motor vehicles such as window glass openings, doors, and sun roofs.
In one known sealing arrangement of this type (Patent Document EP 0 193 133 A2) indentations are part of a pattern of roughness of microscopic size produced for example by sandblasting.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,377 it is known per se to fix a strip of thermoplastic material on the base of a window sealing profile. The strip is provided with alternating ridges and furrows on a side which faces the window, with these ridges and furrows extending parallel to one another and at an angle to the longitudinal direction of the strip. The distance between adjacent ridges is so large that dirt or dust particles in the furrows can be conducted along into lateral gutters of the profile. This profile should thus have, above all, self-cleaning properties and protect the window from being scratched.
From EP 0 627 341 A1 it is known per se to provide a plastics profile which has a slide overlay on its sealing side. The slide overlay comprises at least one coextruded sealing rib extending in the longitudinal direction of the profile. Each sealing rib consists of thermoplastic material which is harder than that of the plastics material of the profile.
In other known sealing arrangements (DE 34 05 973 A1 and DE 35 06 410 A1) a cover strip serves to reduce the friction between a window glass and the sealing arrangement and thus to increase the relative slideability. The side of the cover strip facing the window glass is flat and smooth.
It is also known to sinter a polyamide powder onto the sealing profile to increase the slideability, and thereby to produce a molten-smooth, especially low-friction outer surface of a cover strip.
Furthermore, it is known to mount on the sealing profile a cover strip having flocking, in order to brush off moisture and foreign bodies from a window glass.
Particularly in the case of frameless window glass, such as one finds used in coupes or convertibles, these known types of cover strip have led however to inadequacies. Above all, under certain operating conditions, chiefly with wet window glass, squeaking or rumbling noises occur if the window glass is moved relative to the sealing arrangement. Annoying noises occur in particular with the ever increasing powered movement of the window glass.
Rattling and/or squeaking noises also occur if on the one hand, in the case of a closed door of a motor vehicle, relative movements occur between the door and the body, and if on the other hand a roof member, in particular a pop-up/sliding sunroof or a moon roof, of a motor vehicle is opened or closed.
The object of the invention is to reduce or even eliminate entirely noises which can arise through the movement of the window glass relative to the sealing arrangement or of other closable components of the motor vehicle relative to the associated opening in the vehicle body.